Not Spring, Love Or Cherry Blossom
by getitlifted
Summary: Yuta yang harus bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri disaat sang objek afeksinya justru berupaya mengingkari. NCT Nakamoto Yuta x Dong Sicheng, Yuta x Sicheng, YuWin Warning! BL


Yuta sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan jatuh kepada pesona sang junior manis, bernama Dong Sicheng. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya, ketika kasih sayang tulus yang selama ini ia berikan kepada junior berkewarganegaraan China itu lambat laun berubah menjadi kasih eros –kasih yang egois, yang membuatnya ingin menguasai pemuda itu sampai seutuhnya. Dirinya mulai menyadari perasaannya telah berubah, disaat ia tak lagi melihat bocah polos itu layaknya adik yang harus dilindungi, namun sebagai objek yang menjadi pusat obsesinya sejak beberapa minggu terakhir.

Dong Sicheng, pemuda berusia 19 tahun, sejak kecil selalu menerima perlakuan spesial karena sikapnya yang polos serta pembawaanya yang lugu dan sederhana –membuat siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya akan luluh dibuatnya. Orangtua, kakak perempuan, dan lingkungannya begitu mengasihi Sicheng, mereka berusaha memberikan yang terbaik dan memperlakukan Sicheng dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha sukses, bahkan tak segan-segan memberikan semua fasilitas yang pemuda itu inginkan –gadget terbaru, liburan keluar negeri, bahkan mobil mewah sekalipun. Semuanya itu dilakukan sebagai bentuk afirmasi akan cintanya yang luar biasa pada sang anak.

Ketika ia berusia 18 tahun dan harus meneruskan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea, Sicheng begitu khawatir akan kehidupannya kelak. Semua kemudahan yang dapat ia rasakan selama berada di kampung halamannya di China tentunya tak akan lagi ia dapati, sepanjang ia tinggal di negeri ginseng. Ia bahkan sempat merasakan keraguan yang amat dahsyat pada saat perjumpaan terakhir dengan orangtua, saudara, dan kerabat yang melepas kepergiannya ke Korea 6 bulan lalu. Batinnya bergolak, seolah tak ingin melanjutkan perjalanan selama 4 tahun masa studi seorang diri, tanpa perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang selama ini berada disampingnya.

Namun, keraguannya yang tak berdasar itu akhirnya sirna, kala ia bertemu dengan senior sekaligus teman sekamarnya di dormitory, Nakamoto Yuta. Pemuda asal negeri sakura itu membuatnya kembali merasakan kasih sayang, yang ia rasakan selama 18 tahun masa hidupnya. Yuta betul-betul sosok malaikat pelindung ( _eaa jan baper_ ), yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk menemani hari-harinya selama berkuliah di Seoul University. Pemuda yang berada di tingkat 3 jurusan design komunikasi visual itu, tak pernah mengecewakannya ketika ia berada di situasi krisis. Dengan sigap dan penuh empati, pria Jepang itu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, membuatnya memiliki secercah harapan akan kehidupannya di Korea selama 4 tahun kedepan.

"Hyuuunggg... Aku lapar..." Rajuk Sicheng. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan disertai tatapan yang menyedihkan bak seekor anjing kecil, betul-betul menunjukkan ekspresi menggemaskan. Siapapun pasti tak akan tahan melihatnya barang semenit pun. Yuta terhenyak, sedikit menahan nafas, ketika ia menyaksikan bagaimana Sicheng menunjukkan aksi manjanya. Keduanya tengah asik menonton tayangan anime melalui layar tv layar datar yang terpasang di sudut kamar. Ya, sejak enam bulan lalu keduanya sah menjadi penghuni kamar dormitory nomor 314.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Winko-chan?" Tanya Yuta, sembari memainkan puncak kepala Sicheng. Mengelusnya dengan begitu lembut, seolah pemuda itu akan rusak apabila ia memperlakukannya dengan sedikit kasar.

Sicheng balik menatapnya dengan raut wajah polos, membuat Yuta kembali menahan perasaannya yang meletup-letup bagaikan kembang api di perayaan tahun baru.

"Winko-chan?"

Yuta menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memfokuskan diri seutuhnya pada pemuda menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan nama panggilanmu di China adalah Winwin kan?" Yuta menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sicheng, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh sang objek.

"Lalu mengapa Winko? Dan kenapa ada tambahan chan dibelakangnya?"

Tuhan, selamatkan Yuta dari makhluk polos bernama Sicheng. Dirinya tak akan sanggup berlama-lama menyaksikan keindahan semesta yang tercipta pada sosok manis dihadapannya ini.

"Hyungggg..."

Melihat tak ada respon dari sang empunya jawaban, Sicheng menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yuta –pemuda itu terlihat bodoh ketika mengalami _lovestruck_. Beruntung ia dapat dengan cepat bangkit dari kebodohannya, dan menampilkan senyuman penuh arti sebagai tanda maafnya.

"Karena kau itu menggemaskan, dan kau adalah winwin kecil kesayangan hyung..."

Sicheng merasakan hawa panas di wajahnya dan dengan segera semburat kemerahan nampak menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ah, Yuta hyung, pemuda itu senang sekali menggodanya, bukan sekali dua kali, tetapi hampir di setiap kesempatan. Bukan apa-apa, namun kecenderungan seorang Yuta yang sangat _affectionate_ pada dirinya,kadang membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi salah persepsi. Sebut saja Johnny Seo, teman satu angkatan Yuta yang ia kenal karena dalam beberapa kesempatan bertemu untuk sekedar makan bersama –tentu saja itu adalah ide Yuta. Sejak sebulan lalu pemuda yang memiliki aksen amerika itu terus menggodanya, 'Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yuta? Kapan kalian akan meresmikannya?' dan jujur saja itu membuat Sicheng merasa tidak nyaman.

Maksudnya, Yuta itu sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak dan ia tidak ingin hal-hal semacam itu mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan si pemuda Jepang berwajah tampan itu. Sicheng menggeleng, ia tidak akan membiarkan rumor dan sejenisnya menghancurkan relasi yang selama ini sudah ia jalin dengan begitu apik.

"Hyung, aku lapar..." Ia kembali merajuk ketika menyadari alasan utama ia mengganggu jam menonton anime Yuta dan dirinya kini.

Yuta tersenyum, matanya menyipit menunjukkan ekspresi hangat dan terbuka yang ia tunjukkan hanya kepada sang junior.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu, kau juga kenakan _sweater_ atau _coat,_ cuaca Seoul masih cukup dingin meskipun musim sudah berganti..."

Sicheng hanya mengangguk, menuruti ucapan sang kakak yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Tangan pemuda bermarga Nakamoto itu terlihat sibuk mencari pakaian yang pas untuk ia kenakan untuk keluar bersama dengan Sicheng. Merasa ia juga harus bersiap, Sicheng akhirnya terlihat bangkit dan menuju lemari pakaian miliknya, sebelum meraih sebuah sweater berwarna abu-abu.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. dingin..." Seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh Yuta sebelumnya, udara malam di Seoul kali ini memang terbilang cukup dingin. Temperatur udara bahkan mencapai 13 derajat, padahal hari ini tepat seminggu sejak pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi. Sicheng terlihat menggesek-gesekan kedua telapak tangannya, berupaya menemukan kehangatan ditengah kondisi kota yang berangin dan kelabu.

"Sini..." Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Yuta menarik tubuh Sicheng, mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tangannya bergerak menuju lokasi dimana pemuda dengan sikap kekanakan itu bergelut dengan rasa dingin. Dengan lembut Yuta membelai jemari tangan Sicheng yang terasa beku jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya saat ini. Ya, Yuta sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin, mengingat ia berasal dari sebuah tempat bernama Osaka, yang dikelilingi oleh keindahan pegunungan. Apalagi semasa SMA ia aktif mengikuti kegiatan hiking yang diadakan di sekolahnya, dimana udara dingin khas puncak gunung menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Sebentar lagi yaa, kita akan sampai..." Dengan perlahan kedua anak manusia itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kampus yang mengarah ke food station –salah satu tempat makan favorit para mahasiswa Seoul University. Jam ditangan sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.40 malam, yang berarti sedikit antrian, mengingat jam makan malam sudah lewat.

Keduanya pun sampai setelah bergumul dengan dinginnya angin malam selama 5 menit perjalanan dari dormitory menuju lokasi saat ini. Sicheng mengedarkan pandangannya ke deretan booth yang menjajakan beragam makanan dari beberapa tempat. Sebut saja japanese sushi yang berada di salah satu booth tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, atau _Chinese Corner_ , sejenis cafe mini yang menjual aneka masakan khas negara asalnya, namun fokusnya kini terhenti pada salah satu booth yang berada di tengah barisan.

"Aku mau makan itu, hyung..." Tunjuk Sicheng pada sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan Kentucky Fried Chicken ( _maap bukan iklan_ ). Matanya berbinar seolah tak sabar ingin merasakan kerenyahan ayam goreng khas amerika yang begitu terkenal seantero dunia. Yuta tertawa, mudah sekali ditebak, mengingat Sicheng begitu menyukai ayam goreng.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita kesana..." Seolah magnet yang bertemu dengan kutub yang berbeda, Yuta dengan cepat menggenggam tangan halus milik Sicheng. Dulu, ketika Sicheng masih belum terbiasa dengan _skinship_ yang dilakukan oleh Yuta, ia selalu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya itu. Baru setelah beberapa bulan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya Yuta dapat menggenggam tangan Sicheng tanpa penolakan –dan bisa dibilang, moment itu merupakan awal dari timbulnya benih-benih cinta yang kini bermekaran bak musim semi.

"Sicheng!"

Pemuda yang merasa disebutkan namanya, dengan segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal –dan Yuta, tentu saja ia akan memusatkan perhatiannya pada hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sicheng, termasuk pada sosok asing yang kini berada di area penglihatannya. Matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik laki-laki berlesung pipi yang kini tersenyum lebar, sembari mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat ia berada kini.

"Jaehyunieeee... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sicheng dengan ramah. Sepertinya ia begitu senang menyambut kehadiran laki-laki berambut pirang yang juga terlihat tak kalah antusias.

"Tentu saja untuk makan, bodoh.. Kau bersama dengan...?" Pemuda bernama Jaehyun itu melirik sosok disamping Sicheng yang kini menatapnya tajam. Aneh! Pikir Jaehyun, pemuda itu terlihat seperti sedang memantra-mantrai dirinya dengan _death spell_.

"Ah, kenalkan, ini senior sekaligus teman sekamarku, Yuta hyung... Hyung kenalkan Jaehyun, teman sekelasku..."

Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya bersemangat, senyumnya yang menawan tak juga lepas dari wajahnya, berusaha menampikan impresi yang baik di pertemuan perdananya dengan pemuda berwajah masam itu.

"Hyung..." Sicheng menyikut lengan Yuta, ketika pemuda yang mencintai olahraga sepak bola itu tak menunjukkan respon apapun terhadap usaha pertemanan yang dilakukan oleh Jaehyun.

Yuta memutar bola matanya malas. _Siapa dia? Teman sekelas? Sejak kapan Sicheng memiliki teman sekelas seperti ini? Kelihatannya mereka terlalu akrab untuk sekedar teman sekelas._

"Yuta..."

Jaehyun menaikkan alisnya bingung, sebelum memutuskan untuk menarik kembali uluran tangannya ketika tak juga ia mendapati reaksi positif atas usahanya tersebut.

"Aku mau pesankan makanan dulu.." Yuta berkata tanpa menunjukkan secara spesifik siapa objek yang ia ajak bicara. Ia lalu meninggalkan Sicheng dan Jaehyun tak lama setelahnya, membuat kedua juniornya saling melemparkan pandangan –bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali..." Gerutu Jaehyun. Alasannya cukup logis mengingat bagaimana sikap Yuta terhadapnya.

"Dia tidak biasanya seperti itu kok..." Sicheng memutar tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan titik fokus penglihatannya pada tubuh Yuta yang terlihat sedang berinteraksi dengan sang penjaga booth. Mengapa Yuta jadi berlaku menyebalkan seperti itu, padahal baru saja ia bersikap manis padanya? Apakah ia berbuat salah? Oh tidak! Ia harus segera meminta maaf –eh tapi tunggu, sepertinya ia tidak melakukan dan mengatakan apa-apa yang membuat mood seniornya itu turun? Ada apa sih?

"Kau mau gabung denganku dan Yuta hyung?"

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah senior yang dimaksud, dan dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seolah tak ingin berlama-lama berbagi oksigen denganya.

"Ah tidak, sudah jelas ia tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku disini..." Jaehyun beralasan. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak merasa demikian jika sambutan yang ia terima begitu dingin, apalagi ketika ia sudah berupaya memberikan yang terbaik untuk menunjukkan sikap hangat dan bersahabat.

"Ah ayolah, Yuta hyung tidak seperti itu kok, mungkin karena ia sedang lapar sehingga moodnya sedikit jelek..."

Ah, Sicheng begitu memahami bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya tak berkutik. Jaehyun menimbang-nimbang kembali keputusannya, sebelum akhirnya ia dinyatakan gagal mempertahankan argumennya dan berakhir dengan berbagi meja bersama sepasang roommate. Satu diantaranya terlihat begitu menikmati makanan dan suasana yang ada, sementara yang lainnya terlihat seperti sedang meminum racun sianida. Jaehyun menatap bergantian kedua wajah dihadapannya sembari menikmati keheningan yang bisa dibilang cukup awkward.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan memulai riset untuk project Professor Park?" Jaehyun membuka suara ditengah situasi yang begitu tenang –terlalu tenang untuk seleranya.

Sicheng yang sedang menikmati makanan cepat saji favoritnya itu, merasa terpanggil untuk segera membalas pertanyaan dari teman seangkatannya. Ia mengunyah potongan ayam dimulutnya secepat mungkin dan berupaya menelannya dalam hitungan detik, sebelum dirinya kemudian tersedak, membuat kedua pemuda disekitarnya menatapnya dengan penuh cemas.

Jaehyun dengan segera mengambil gelas berisi air minum untuk ia berikan pada Sicheng yang terbatuk, namun belum sempat ia berikan, pemuda bernama Yuta itu terlihat lebih dulu memberikan gelasnya pada Sicheng. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memijit leher bagian belakang pemuda bermarga Dong itu, pandangannya teduh, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia terima sejak tadi.

"Sicheng kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan penuh kekuatiran, namun bukan jawaban konfirmasi dari Sicheng yang ia dengar, justru makian dari pemuda Jepang yang kini menatapnya dengan murka.

"Sudah jelas ia dalam kondisi sedang mengunyah makanan, dan kau malah bertanya tanpa mempedulikan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi. Kau lihat kan sekarang?"

Jaehyun hanya ternganga, sama sekali tak menyangka akan menerima perlakuan menjengkelkan dari si senior. Betul-betul kelewatan! Dia kan hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana, mana tahu kalau Sicheng akan berakhir tersedak seperti itu? Kalau dia tahu juga, dia tidak akan bertanya dan berusaha menghindarinya. Kasihan kan Sicheng jadi menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah, ini semua gara-gara senior bernama Yuta.

"Aku minta maaf..." Lirihnya pelan, ia sengaja tak menatap wajah pemuda yang memarahinya itu, dan malah memproyeksikan indera penglihatannya pada pemuda imut bernama Sicheng. Wajahnya Sicheng terlihat sedikit memerah, setelah bergelut dengan potongan ayam yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya tadi. Lucu sekali!

"Kalau minta maaf itu yang benar, lihat ke orangnya bukan ke orang lain.."

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kali ini ia betul-betul sudah diambang batas kesabarannya. Ucapan Yuta barusan sama sekali tidak membantu meredakan emosi yang sejak tadi ia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Apa sih masalah hyung denganku? Aku kan sudah minta maaf ke Sicheng, lagipula aku tidak sengaja, mana aku tahu kalau ia akan tersedak?" Jaehyun menyampaikan argumennya atas pernyataan sindiran yang dilontarkan Yuta padanya.

"Itu kan pengetahuan dasar, begitu saja tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa kau diterima di jurusan manajemen bisnis dengan otak seperti itu?!"

Sicheng membelalakan matanya kaget. Oh Tuhan apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Hyung, sudahlah berhenti... aku mohon..." Sicheng menarik tangan Yuta, membuat sang pemilik kembali ke posisinya, setelah sempat berniat bangkit dari kursinya. Sementara Jaehyun menarik nafas kasar, dengan ekspresi wajah yang kecut akibat ledakan emosi yang baru saja ia alami.

"Jaehyun aku minta maaf, kuharap kau melupakan kejadian ini..." Pinta Sicheng, matanya nampak sedikit berkaca-kaca, memohon dengan sungguh agar Jaehyun tak lantas menghindarinya karena kejadian yang tak menyenangkan ini.

"Bukan kau yang salah, Sicheng... " Jaehyun menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimat penuh kepahitan itu.

Sicheng paham apa maksud ucapan Jaehyun, pemuda itu pasti kesal dengan ulah Yuta yang sejak awal seperti sengaja memancing emosinya. Sicheng pun menyadari perubahan sikap Yuta yang terbilang cukup drastis malam ini, Yuta yang ia kenal penyayang dan begitu sabar, kini terlihat seperti orang lain yang samasekali tak memiliki korelasi apapun dengan roommate yang ia kenal sejak enam bulan lalu.

"Hyung... Hyung minta maaf yaa ke Jaehyun-ie... " Sicheng berusaha menghidupkan kembali rasionalitas di kepala Yuta yang sempat absen untuk beberapa saat. Namun, lagi-lagi bukan jawaban seperti yang ia harapkan, yang keluar dari bibir Nakamoto Yuta.

"Jelas-jelas dia yang salah, kenapa aku yang perlu meminta maaf?"

"Tapi hyung..."

"Sudahlah Sicheng, aku pergi saja, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan senior aneh seperti dia. Sampai bertemu besok di kelas!" Jaehyun mengambil dompet dan handphone miliknya, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua pasang mata yang kini menatapnya dalam diam. Ia sempat melemparkan padangan sinisnya untuk terakhir kali kepada Yuta, yang tanpa ragu membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah menakutkan, sebelum betul-betul berlalu.

"Hyung, tadi itu kenapa sih?"

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, aku lelah, aku ingin segera beristirahat..."

Sicheng hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menutupi ekspresi kekecewaan dari mata elang Yuta. Ia menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan tak lagi bernafsu –menu favoritnya kini tak lagi terasa nikmat, dan ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

OMGUYYSSSSSSSS, OMO OMO OMO, guess who's back? Yuwin ma brooooo, parah parah minggu ini para Yuwin shipper pada well-feed betssss, momennye betebaran kek flyer sedot wc di tiang listrik. SO HAPPY! Sebenernya niat mau bikin chapter kedua di ff satu lagi, tapi why oh why, gue kek berasa mendapat hidayah pas abis liat siaran celuv something itulah yang ada momen YUWIN pada elus-elusan, trus si bang atuy niup telinga emak terong padahal si winchiken udah narik-narik doski? Omg! Potek dah hati dek winchiken dan dek jefri, lu sih yut kebanyakan ngerdus... Tapi gengsss, udahannya si winwin yang pas foto langsung posenya ngerangkul bang atuy, kek seakan-akan mau negesin kalo YUWIN BAIK-BAIK SAJA. ITU TOLONG YANG BILANG YUWIN ONE SIDED ATAU CINTA BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN, SUPAYA DIENYAHKAN DARI BUMI PERTIWI! Anyway, mau bilangin juga kalo updatenya bakal ga nentu, karena gue mageran anaknya, ditambah tugas bejibun, dan pacar yang perlu disuguhi kasih sayang kalo ngga nyap2 kek anak ayam ditinggal mati emaknya. Buat yang baca semoga bahagia selalu karena asupan yuwin dan plisss guys, kasi tau tetangga2 temen2 kalian kalo Yuwin itu real dan bukan ONE SIDED. BBYONG!


End file.
